


Intersice: Taste of Sky

by AndraRenee



Series: Empire X's Series [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!, Katekyou Hitman Reborn!, Love Stage!! & Back Stage!!, スタミュ: 高校星歌劇 | Starmyu | High School Star Musical, 同級生 | Doukyusei | Classmates - Nakamura Asumiko (Anime & Manga), 文豪ストレイドッグス | Bungou Stray Dogs
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-17
Updated: 2020-05-17
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:28:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24229672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AndraRenee/pseuds/AndraRenee
Summary: I know that staying in relationship just because you loved somebody is not worth it. But he was different. Every pain, every tears, every heart breaks he worth it! And the sky that I thought was unreachable he made me touch it. It was him, He was my taste of sky " You're the best And yes I do regret, How I could let myself Let you go "
Series: Empire X's Series [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1748857
Kudos: 1





	Intersice: Taste of Sky

**🌹 Interstice: taste of sky🌹**

**SUMMARY!**

_I know that staying in relationship just because you loved somebody is not worth it. But he was different. Every pain, every tears, every heart breaks he worth it! And the sky that I thought was unreachable he made me touch it. It was him, He was my taste of sky_ **_" You're the best And yes I do regret, How I could let myself Let you go "_ **   
**_______________________________________________**

_**Third Person's Pov** _

Chuuya Nakahara is a person with pride. He took pride in every things he does. He always do what is right and he always say what he wanted to say. To tell it frankly Chuuya was a fan of truth.

But the thing is, Chuuya was never been the one who makes decision. His mind can't decide for himself. He needed somebody to advice him what to do. He needed assurance, He needed others to decide for him. That's why when he was put to a situation where he should decide for himself he was lost

**" Chuuya, What the hell are you even listening to us? "**

**" H-Huh? I'm sorry Tetsuya my bad "**

**" Chuuya are you alright? You seems paler than awhile ago "**

Pale? Why the hell would he seems so pale? His not sick, nor feeling like sick

**" I'm fine Junta no need to worry about me "**

His reflection to the glass of Iced tea sitting in front of him is not clear enough to see his face.

_My hair is longer than I thought.._

**" So what are your plans for the upcoming Graduation? "**

**" Yukiji wants us to take some break before we take over the company Oikawa-nii "**

**" Vacation? Where? "**

**" Still undecided but yeah they are planning it since the intramurals "**

**" Will everyone make it? "**

Will I able to make it?

**" Hail to Chuuya!! "**

**" A-ano I remember I need to do something can I go home? "**

**" Oh sure, Take care Chuuya-nii "**

The confusion as well as worriness are clear to his friends eyes. Chuuya was cheerful, He was noisy, a brat, someone who always in bad terms with Shirubu and Haru. But now even with just sitting with them doesn't felt right.

**" Is Chuuya-nii alright? "**

**" Y-yeah.. or nah? "**   
**________________________________________________**

_**Chuuya Nakahara's Pov** _

_I hope you find someone who doesn't make you sad at night, someone who reminds you they love you everyday. Who laughs at your jokes and genuinely wants to be with you. Someone who doesn't make you second guess thier love for you Chuuya_

**" Damn! You never know how much I missed you "**

I know that, It was the risk I swore I would take when I first meet him. The risk I swore I would make despite the fact that we won't work.

But I'm human too. I get tired and in need of rest after all the shit we've came across

**" Chuuya are you in there? "**

**" Ah Oikawa yes I'm here "**

He slowly open up the door and peek inside finding me in the small crack he created

**" Are you alright? Tetsuya said that you're not yourself awhile ago "**

_Damn Chuuya, You're making them worried again!_

**" Y-yeah I'm fine "**

He finally open it up and went to sit beside me on my bed. He curled up and throw me onto his chest. One moment he was holding me tight and then another minute come I can feel his tears slowly making it's way down to my own cheeks

**" C-Chuuya P-please don't be too sad. Don't bottled it up inside you. We are here for you remember? "**

**" I k-know. I'm just having a random thoughts of him.. "**

**" You missed him "**

I look at him in his eyes and there I saw my own reflection..A mess

**" You know missing someone can sometimes be the best thing for a person right Chuuya? "**

Yeah..

But I never told you..  
That I only missed him sometimes..  
I missed him every damn times  
 **______________________________________________**

_" Chuuya you know that I'm not worth it right? "_

_" The hell with that Dazai? Everyone was worth the try so Why wouldn't you? "_

_" I'm quite handful "_

_" And? I love you. I promise to oversee every flaws you have just to be with you Dazai "_

_He was the beautiful one that day. No matter what everyone said He was so breath taking, A perfection without comparison_

_" W-well Okay let's give it a try "_

_We did more than trying. Dazai become my source of direction. An Intervention between my anxiety and depression. He saved me, more than once, more than twice. He made me a better person_

_" Chuuya~~ Let's grab some lunch "_

_" We just ate you idiot "_

_" But T.T "_

_" Fine "_

_" Yehey! Love you "_

_Dazai spread happiness where ever he goes. He smiled and the whole room fucking lights up with him. That's how wonderful and goofy he was._

_" Chuuya look at me "_

_" I'm writting "_

_" Look at me "_

_" Later "_

_" Chuuya *pout* "_

_" Na ah "_

_I though he gave up after my reply so I continue writting but then he whine so loud with his childish voice_

_" Chuuya, Daisuki! "_

_" Damn you Dazai -///- "_

_**🎶Comparisons are easily done** _   
_**Once you've had a taste of perfection** _

He completely redefine my idea of what love is and should be. That it needn't be possessive, volatile, or detrimental to your well being, but can be selfless, gentle and consistent and should empower you to pursue your passion. That it should be balance and enrich a life. Not to tear it in pieces.

He had that kind of power over me..

_" What's with the long face Chuuya? "_

_" Shirubu I don't have time for your nasty Jokes okay? "_

_" I'm not even joking with you "_

_I didn't give any response. My mind fly away to the thought that my boyfriend didn't remember our Anniversary._

_" Oh Oh I know isn't it your anniversary Chuuya? "_

_" Maybe he's mad because Dazai didn't make any effort for him.. "_

_" Oikawa do you want to know what hell looks like? "_

_Oikawa just smiled and hide behind Iwaizumi who is busy playing chess with Hibari_

_" Maybe he's preparing for something "_

_" Yes He needs to prepare his ear because I'm gonna give him an earful later Akaashi "_

_Effort? Dazai didn't have the word Effort on his vocabulary_

_" Well looks who's here "_

_Haru pointed the entrance of Cafeteria so I followed it with my gaze. Standing there with his stupid smile is Dazai with Akutagawa and Atsushi_

_" Chuuyaaaa 💕 "_

_" What? "_

_" Do you have any plans today? "_

_" Why? "_

_" Stop asking why Chuuya you've been waiting for this... "_

_" Ahahaha He didn't mean it Chuuya ahahaha Shirubu didn't mean it "_

_" Semi please throw that brat away "_

_" Roger "_

_He offers me his palm and i take it. He pulled me up to his car and drive. The scene transcend from buildings and architectures to Trees and green lands_

_" Where are we going Dazai? "_

_" Far away, So far so that I could have you for myself "_

_That day was my most memorable day. We went to the beach, Build a bonfire, watch the sunset and the stars. We made love under the light of the moon._

_He made me love him more than I think I could._

_When the sun start to peek on it's harizon he ask me the question... Question that I didn't answer_

_" If I were to die tomorrow what will you tell to me. What is your last words to me Chuuya? "_

_" Nothing "_

_" Why nothing? "_

_" Because I won't let you die Dazai, not tomorrow not never "_

_**🎶You said move on, Where do I go** _   
_**I guess second best, Is all I will know** _

Funny how certain I was when I told it to him that day.

 **" Don't hold up for too long Chuuya. You know that we are always waiting for you "**  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_**Third Person's pov** _

**" Are you sure? "**

**" Yes Yukiji, I felt it when I tug Chuuya's hands awhile ago. There is a mark. Deep mark that can resemble scar from cutting up "**

**" Damn Oikawa please hold onto him for a little bit. Eigo and I were scheduled to be back this coming sunday "**

**" Rest assured Yukiji "**

Hunging up the phone. Yukiji slam his self at the couch. The stress was pilling up and the news about Chuuya's hobby of cutting up doesn't sit with her so well

**" So how are they.. What the hell Yukiji why are you crying? "**

She desperately clung on him. Like her life depends on him. The pain she was feeling right now is only getting stronger

**" Chuuya's been cutting himself again "**

**" What? "**

**" Eigo I think he was depress I don't know but I'm sure he was suffering inside without us even knowing "**

They understand. A fact that left them all aware of the current situation. Dazai and Chuuya was one of the most amazing couple they ever known.. perhaps knew.

Both of them compliments each other like they are truly belong to each other's arm. That's why when they heared the news they couldn't believe it.

**" He was deeply In love with Dazai "**

Losing the one you cherish for so long hurts like nothing else. It was insane, crazy, and heartbreaking. But every love story should go through that part to make the relationship last longer. Sadly, Chuuya and Dazai won't have that chance anymore  
 **_________________________________________________**

_" Yukiji I don't know where he went. Atsushi and Aku said that Dazai didn't come home since last week "_

_" Then where is he? Did you guys fought? Misunderstanding perhaps? "_

_" No we were fine! We are fine and he promise to visit me yesterday but he didn't came "_

_Chuuya receive a text coming from his boyfriend this morning saying_

_If I could, I would erase every trace of myself from your memory. You would lose all recollection of loving me_

_\- Dazai_

_And every damn time he remembers the text he was freezing. A cold wind running down he's back like a needle piercing his skin._

_He was busy completing every requirements they need to able to pass the 3rd year final exam that week that he forget to contact Dazai._

_His phone was turned off and all his social media accounts are sign off. Without any connection to the world. It was too late when the news came to him that Dazai has been missing for a week now_

_" Think of all the places he would go too and let's check them together one at a time "_

_He pushed away all the negative thought inside his brain and start looking for his lost boyfriend_   
___________________________________________________

_**🎶How do I get better Once I've had the best, You said there's Tons of fish in the water So the waters I will test** _

_Scream, Siren, Blood, Red light. That was all he could see. His hands are shaking. His mind was blank. He can't register what's happening._

_Doctors and nurses rushed to his side as they do what they can to revive the already flat line seen in the monitor_

_" 1000mph Clear "_

_" Charge and Clear "_

_How did this happened? How did we come to this Dazai?_

_Thousands of footstep but all I can hear was the sound of the machine connected to his heart beat_

_" Chuuya, Oikawa, Eigo what the hell happened? "_

_" What is this? Why is Dazai.. "_

_" Hinata-kun please calm down "_

_I clench my fist over my heart as my tears start to fall down. I'm praying to all the Gods above.. Please not Dazai.._

_" C-Chuuya *snift* "_

_Yukiji cage me on her bear hugs as she also whimper because of the pain were both feeling. Others are also crying. I can see how they comfort each other. Kuroo has Kenma in his arms, Kageyama's hand was slowly caressing Hinata's back. Victor and Yuuri tried to fight their tears as they console Akutagawa, Fukutachi, Aone and Atsushi. Semi, Shirubu,_   
_Akashi, Tetsuya, Bokuto, Akaashi, Saijo, and Kusakabe was standing beside me. All look to worn out. Haru was resting his head on Rin's shoulder. While Junta and Takato was walking back and forth_

_" Oikawa please calm down "_

_" But Iwa-chan Dazai was.. "_

_" It's fine! Dazai won't leave us... "_

_" Ms. Uchiyama? Mr. Sawatari? "_

_Yukiji and Eigo immidiately stand up and went to the doctor_

_" We did everything we can... "_

_" What? "_

_" But the only thing that keeps Mr. Osamu alive is the life machine "_

_Slowly, I can feel my body become stiff. I can't even hear anything. It was like a bomb exploding right in front of me_

_No No No No Dazai.. He can't leave me_

_" Doc what happened Why? W-why do we need to put him in life support? "_

_" I'm sorry Ms. Yukiji we did everything but Mr. Osamu lose a lot of blood. Plus the cut he made on his wrist injured his own heart beat. It was too deep the viens connected to his heart has been cut out... "_

_I kept on insisting that what he's explaining to us was not clear. In fact, It was clear. I knew it was. I just didn't want it to be clear_

_Because I know in the clarity of his words explained that I would lost the man I love.._

_~ 3 months later_

_3 months, 3 fucking months and nothing happens. How many times did Akutagawa convince me to remove his brother's life support but I keep on insisting that one day he'll wake up._

_3 fucking months of conviction yet he's still lying there lifelessly.._

_I took his hands on mine as I slowly realize the thing that I would do._

_" D-Dazai.. "_

_Eigo was crying the other day as Yukiji trying to make me understand that Dazai needs his rest now._

_That we all need to let him go.._

_But how could I ever let him go, How could I ever let go of the man I love so much?_

_He was my sky, The unreachble sky that I thought to far away but then he bend down just to let me touch him._

_" I'd thought that the sky was unreachable but Dazai, you prove me wrong. You'd made me feel that I touched the sky. And it's you.. You are my taste of sky "_

_Tears began to fall as I made my decision._

_" It's okay now Dazai, You don't have to fight for me.. "_

_Caressing his face one last time as I engrave his features to my memory.._

_" You can rest now, Sleep tight Dazai "_

_/Frantic sound of Machine/_

_**🎶You're the best, And yes I do regret** _   
_**How I could let myself, Let you go** _

_I lost Dazai that night_   
**________________________________________________**

Car Door slamming open and close Yukiji sat beside him. The grass was green and tall signalling that Autumn already passed

**" I knew I would find you here "**

**" Okari "**

She pulled up my sleeves and inspect the cuts I've been hiding for the pass days. She doesn't have the look of pity as I expect her to be. But a sad one that she portrayed almost break my heart.

**" I know it's only been A year Chuuya but *snift* we can't lose you too "**

Yes I know that's why I would make another hard decision again that will change my life forever Yukiji.

Dazai's tombstone was starring back at me like he's there wishing for me to be strong and to be happy.

**" I regret not answering his question before "**

**" W-What Question? "**

_" If I were to die tomorrow what will you tell to me. What is your last words to me Chuuya? "_

**" I would hold your hand and never let you go! I will be there loving you and assuring you that no matter what happens, that no matter how many years would past It will always be you Dazai "**

Closing my eyes as the wind blows stronger, I can feel his hands wrapped around me..

_I love you_

**" C-Chuuya? "**

**" I think it's time for me to let him go and that was too hard because a part of me will always be in love with him for the rest of my life "**

**" You don't have too... "**

**" I'm finally letting him go by accepting the fact that he's gone. "**

_But he will always remain with me! His love, will always be my home._

**" Until I see you again, Dazai "**

_Once in your life you'll gonna meet a person. And from that very first meeting you would know that he's a trouble, He's gonna be weird, He's gonna have an attitude, He gonna makes you do the things you never done. He'll make you see things, He'll makes you fell._

_**🎶Now the lesson's learned, I touched it I was burned, Oh I think you should know, And take me away, Oh no more mistakes, Cause in your eyes I'd like to stay** _

I know that staying in relationship just because you loved somebody is not worth it. But he was different. Every pain, every tears, every heart breaks he worth it!

And now I do believe that some stories are written by a pen but also some stories

_Are written by pain_

_**F I N I S H E D 💐** _


End file.
